Madness never stops
by Karboom
Summary: Première fanfic, et pour démarrer j'ai choisi Cookie clicker


Madness never stops.

Fanfic de Cookie Clicker

L'homme regardait devant lui. Devant lui s'étendait l'usine, la source de sa colossale fortune. Fortune qui lui avait permis de se payer son costard impeccable, son luxueux bureau et le gigantesque building d'affaire qu'il ne quittait plus. Près de lui, l'interphone sonna. Il ignorait pourquoi, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le remplacer. C'était l'un des seuls vestiges de ses débuts dans les affaires. Repenser à ce moment lui serra le cœur. Il appuya sur le bouton et une voix grésilla.  
« Monsieur, elle est arrivée.

_Faîtes-la entrer. » Répondit-il.

Les lourdes portes dorées coulissèrent automatiquement tandis que la visiteuse pénétrait dans le bureau. L'homme regarda brièvement vers elle avant de regarder de nouveau vers l'extérieur. Vers l'usine. L'usine de cookies qui faisait désormais tourner le monde.

_Pourquoi es-tu venue ? demanda l'homme sans se retourner.

_Tout cela n'a que trop duré. Tu dois en finir une fois pour toutes.

L'homme lâcha un profond soupir. Son regard se porta sur les vastes fermes, faisant pousser des cookies jour et nuit, avec des milliers d'employés qui se relayaient pour les récolter à toute heure. Des millions de cookies étaient produits chaque heure par ses fermes. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

_En finir ? Comment ? Et pour quoi faire ensuite ?  
_Tout. Rien. Quelle importance ? Ça doit s'arrêter.

Le regard de l'homme se porta sur les montagnes, si lointaines. De là où il était, il ne pouvait les voir, mais il savait avec une précision exacte où se trouvait chacune des centaines de mines qui perforaient la montagne en quête du précieux chocolat et d'autres ingrédients dont il avait oublié le nom. A elles seules, les mines produisaient des dizaines de millions de cookies chaque heure. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

_Quelle importance ? As-tu seulement idée de ce que tu me demandes ? Tout ceci, dit-il en ouvrant les bras, est l'œuvre de ma vie ! Si j'y mets fin, à quoi aurais-je servi ?

_Tu auras servi à rendre sa liberté au monde.

_Sa liberté ?!

Il s'était retourné sur le mot, la regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de regarder de nouveau par l'immense baie vitrée. Avant de regarder vers les fabriques de cookies, où les employés se comptaient par millions, fabriquaient les cookies à la chaîne, ne se reposant que quand d'autres prenaient leur place. La productivité ne variait jamais, ne chutait jamais. Et à chaque heure qui passait, les fabriques produisaient des centaines de millions de cookies. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

_Le monde n'a jamais été libre. Bien avant ma naissance, les fermes, les fabriques et les mines existaient, enchaînant les employés au nom de la productivité. Je n'ai fait que copier ces modèles. Le monde ne sera jamais libre.

_Regarde-toi. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu n'aurais jamais parlé ainsi la première fois. Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles seulement ?

Il s'en rappelait. La toute première fournée. Les heures de travail qui payaient enfin, l'odeur chaude des cookies nés de ses mains, le sourire de sa famille lorsqu'il leur avait fait goûter. Ces cookies lui auraient semblé innommables aujourd'hui mais c'était une autre époque. Un temps où ce qui venait du cœur avait plus d'importance que la perfection. Il leva la tête et regarda vers le ciel. Involontairement, il se mit à situer les étoiles vers lesquelles il avait envoyé des missions spatiales, en quête d'astéroïdes de chocolat et de caramel, en quête de planètes exploitables pour bâtir des colonies de production de cookies. Il en gagnait des milliards et des milliards de cookies. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

_Ça ne sert à rien. Il est trop tard. Même si je disparaissais, un autre prendrait ma place. Plus rien n'est irremplaçable en ce lieu.

_Tu m'es à jamais irremplaçable, répondit-elle. Mais cette folie doit cesser, peu importe comment.

Si ses yeux n'étaient pas desséchés par les affaires depuis des années, il aurait probablement pleuré. Mais ce genre de choses remontait à un autre temps. Le temps. Même le temps n'avait pas échappé à l'obsession fiévreuse qui s'était emparé du monde. Rebaissant les yeux, il regarda les rangées de machines à voyager dans le temps. Il envisagea un instant d'en employer une pour remonter dans le passé et changer les choses avant de se souvenir que seule le non-vivant pouvait voyager. Envoyant des notes aux bonnes personnes, plusieurs versions passées de lui-même inclues, les machines recevaient en permanence des quantités incommensurables de cookies. Reliées par des tuyaux à des réservoirs colossaux, le flot ne s'arrêtait jamais. Des dizaines de milliards de cookie étaient acheminées ainsi. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

_Je ne peux plus rien faire. Les cookies ont remplacé l'argent quand j'ai donné toute ma fortune à des œuvres de charité. On s'est mis à utiliser les cookies comme source d'énergie quand j'ai fait saboter la centrale électrique. Imagine ! J'ai fait involontairement découvrir la source parfaite d'énergie non polluante et c'est cette même chose qui mène le monde à l'abysse ! On les distribue même gratuitement dorénavant, et ça ne change rien. Pire, les clients sont désormais amassés devant la grille de l'usine, la bouche ouverte, tel des oisillons obèses, réclamant leur becquée en permanence. Et on la leur donne ! Au triple, au quadruple, au centuple ! Et le système tourne. Parce que le monde doit tourner. Que ce soit avec des cookies ou autre chose.

_Tu aurais pu arrêter tout ça…

_Je ne peux plus rien arrêter ! hurla-t-il en se retournant.

Il resta un moment immobile, avant de se rassoir, épuisé. Elle hésita et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

_Excuse-moi, c'était idiot de ma part. Je vais te laisser. Au revoir, mon chéri.

_Au revoir, grand-mère.

Il regarda vers elle tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte. Elle était méconnaissable. Elle travaillait jour et nuit avec des dizaines de milliers d'autres grands-mères. La science avait découvert que certaines femmes possédaient un gène qui s'activait à la ménopause, les transformant en cuisinières inégalables. Et presque toutes se trouvaient dans la Pâtisserie, le plus gros bâtiment de l'usine. Plus gros que toutes les fermes, que les usines et même la montagne. Le seul bâtiment qu'il ne pouvait voir depuis sa fenêtre car elle était située de l'autre côté de son building. Et à l'intérieur les grands-mères travaillaient sans s'arrêter, infatigables, sans se reposer, sans boire ni manger. Elles n'étaient même plus humaines. Les produits utilisés pour accumuler plus de cookies, pour rendre les employés plus performants, les avaient toutes transformé en créatures hybrides, travailleurs inarrêtables et dévoués, se donnant corps et âme au patron et à la productivité. Elles produisaient non-stop des centaines de milliards de cookies. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Il jeta un dernier regard à l'extérieur, avisant les formes sombres qu'étaient devenus ses employés. Il était le dernier humain de l'usine. Peut-être même du monde. Ce monde qui ne se nourrissaient que de cookies, que ce soit les plantes, les animaux ou les roches. Et lui seul fournissait. Soudain l'interphone sonna. La voix grésilla de nouveau.

« Très bonne nouvelle, monsieur. Nos scientifiques ont découvert un moyen, grâce à l'alchimie, de démultiplier vos cookies. D'après les premières estimations, votre productivité devrait augmenter de plusieurs trions par heure. »

Le patron s'adossa à son fauteuil et regarda son bureau, écrasé et minuscule qu'il était devant le gigantisme de la pièce, devant le gigantisme de cette folie. Cette folie qui ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il se pencha en avant et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« Lancez la production. »

Des trions de cookies. Et ça ne suffirait pas.

The END


End file.
